


Pain

by witch_of_fics



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Crying, Extended Scene, Extra Scene, F/M, Gen, Mild Gore, Rewrite, Scene Rewrite, Screaming, el is tough, episode rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witch_of_fics/pseuds/witch_of_fics
Summary: Just a small rewrite of that scene where Eleven has the Mind Flayer in her leg. Her thoughts and feelings having to remove it, along with memories of painful things of her past.





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> So for some reason I loved that scene. Millie Bobby Brown did amazing with her expressions and screams, seriously. Millie was exceptional in this season, not that she wasn’t in other seasons.
> 
> So I just wanted to add to the scene, add to what was going on before and after and how El was feeling things as they happened. 
> 
> I added some characters who didn’t talk when I wrote this, but they’re there like they were in canon.
> 
> Also a little bit of fluff of Mike comforting El thrown in for you.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and stay tuned for some multichapter stuff!

El felt weak as she leaned on Mike, limping towards the balcony in the mall to find Dustin. As they approached she stopped them.   
  
“Wait. There’s something down there.” Eleven said, squirming out of Mike’s grip as she limped up to the balcony. Her leg felt like fire anytime she put it down to the ground, making her sweat from the pain.    
  
She peered below and saw men. Bad men. With guns. She knew that they couldn’t face men with guns without help. Looking around she saw the car that was for some sort of contest.    
  
She steadied herself, reaching out her hand and focusing on the car. Her already throbbing head burned with pain as she made the car alarm go off. She bit her tongue to the point of bleeding as she threw the car, hitting and crushing the men before they knew what had happened.    
  
She held onto the balcony railing, feeling dizzy as Mike ran forward and held her.    
  
“El! Are you okay?” Mike asked, the worry clear on his pale face. She reached up and pet his cheek softly.    
“Tired.” She rasped, giving him a weak smile. They saw Dustin, Steve, and two others peer over the counter they were hiding behind.    
“Okay, okay, we’ll get you a drink and maybe something to eat while we’re down there.” Mike promised, doing his best to hide how worried he was.   
  
She leaned heavily on Mike as they went down the stairs to meet their friends. Dustin rushing at her and Mike and giving them a huge bear hug.    
  
“You flung that thing like a HotWheel!” He laughed, Eleven managing a smile and a laugh of her own. Her exhaustion and pain temporarily forgotten.    
  
She faintly heard as Lucas asked what must be his sister what she was doing here, Steve taking the blame and the other girl asking what happened to the car. She normally would’ve laughed at Dustin’s proud declaration that she had super powers and Steve backing him up.   
  
El felt her feet carry her away from the group, breathing heavily as the neon lights all blurred around her. She didn’t feel like she was in control of her body.    
  
She heard her heart pounding in her ears, her breath echoing along with high pitched ringing. Her head throbbed and her stomach twisted as she began to sweat heavily, it feeling cold against her skin.    
  
Her friend’s slight bickering about batteries and Russians were just unintelligible background noise that made her head throb. She covered her ears and gasped as her legs gave out and she collapsed on the cool tile.   
  
She hit the ground with a small cry, next thing she knew Mike was grabbing her along with Dustin, all she could do was whine and gasp.    
  
“What’s wrong? What’s wrong? What’s wrong?” Mike asked worried about her clearly.   
  
“My leg! My leg...” El groaned, her head spinning as she laid there panting. She trailed off incoherently and began to tremble.    
  
“Her, her leg. O-okay.” Just Johnathan’s cool fingers on her skin felt horrible as he removed the bandage.    
  
She heard her friends all gasp and groan, someone saying something about something being in her leg. She felt something move in her, the pain was indescribable and she screamed, sobbing pitifully. She couldn’t help but wail almost hysterically.    
  
She heard Johnathan yell something as her vision blurred, Mike trying to talk to her.   
  
“El! C’mon, let’s get her on her side.” Mike ordered as they moved around her. Mike sat behind her and she laid against him, breathing hard. She felt Dustin’s hand grab one of hers as Mike kissed her temple and murmured to her.   
  
“Mike... My leg...” she couldn’t help but cry, Mike doing his best to shush her. 

“I know, I know. I’m right here Eleven.” He murmured, kissing her forehead.   
  
“Eleven?” She heard the girl Steve worked with ask in confusion.    
“El is short for Eleven. It’s a long story, we’ll explain later.” Nancy pipped up, rubbing her uninjured leg soothingly.    
  
The pain eased off as she began to float in and out of lucidity.    
  
“Papa... I want Mike...” she moaned deliriously shaking her head a bit before the pain hit her again, making her come fully aware of everything causing her to scream again. She heard something about some Wildefire and bone coming out six inches.   
  
She was crying so hard could barely breathe as Johnathan returned.    
  
“Okay! Okay, El. This is gonna hurt like hell, okay? I need you to stay real still.” Johnathan said.    
“O-okay.” She sobbed, trembling in Mike’s arms, squeezing Dustin’s hand.   
  
“You might wanna bite down on this,” Johnathan thrust a wooden spoon at her which she took into her teeth, not even questioning it.    
  
She felt something touch her leg, it felt like molten lava on her hot, throbbing skin. Her nerve endings firing at random. She mustered the strength to look down and see a large knife pressing into her inflamed flesh, making her sob again in pain and fear as she dropped her head back on Mike’s chest.    
  
“Do it.” She heard Mike order, holding onto her tightly.    
  
Suddenly the pain somehow got worse and she wailed around the spoon, Mike tightening his grip on her to help keep her still as Nancy and the other girl helped hold down her other leg, Max helping Johnathan keep the leg he was cutting still.    
  
She screamed, and wailed, and sobbed, gasping in relief as the cutting stopped finally. Before screaming again as she felt like her flesh was ripping. She didn’t know what Johnathan was doing.    
  
Eleven had been subjected to a lot of pain in her life. Painful experiments, throbbing migraines when she over used her powers, being tossed into the dark room when she disobeyed by cruel orderlies, causing her to knock her head on the walls.   
  
She had been beaten when she ‘disobeyed’   
  
She had been electrocuted, put in extremely hot and extremely cold rooms to see how her powers reacted to different stimuli, but nothing could prepare her for this.    
  
She felt bile rise into her throat as she screamed and thrashed. She needed him to stop.   
  
She spat out the spoon. “Stop! Stop!” El cried, Nancy grabbing Johnathan to stop her.    
  
“I’ll do it... I can do it,” she sobbed, silently Mike adjusted himself to help her sit up more. She wanted to just curl up and be with Mike and Hopper. Or just be wrapped in a warm blanket safe with her friends.    
  
Her stomach churned and her chest ached from her near hysterical cries of pain as she extended a shaky hand towards her leg. Her nostrils flared as she took in a shaky breath and focused on the thing inside of her.   
  
Eleven screamed in agony, from the pounding in her head from the overuse of her powers, the burning, biting pain of the creature clawing and biting inside of her leg, the pain of having something ripped out of herself.    
  
“Oh God!” She screamed, squeezing her eyes shut as she cried and squeezed Dustin’s hand tightly. “Fuck!” She managed. As the creature got closer to the surface it began to struggle harder against her grip. Making her have to use more force and the agony increase.    
  
So she screamed and cursed as she worked at agonizingly slowly pulling the creature out. Her face bright red with exertion and pain, blood running out of her ears and nose.    
  
The scream caused the window to shatter behind her and lights burn out, her friends yelling in surprise as they ducked from the falling glass that shattered around them.   
  
Mercifully the creature came out and she held it in the air and looked at it. Her screams now being more of anger and utter hatred.    
  
She shook as she pulled back and threw it as hard as possible, far away from her and her friends.   
  
She dropped a hand to her other leg to support herself as she caught her breath, still crying from anger and pain.    
  
Mike hugged her from behind. “Shh, shh, you did it, El.” Mike murmured, rubbing her back lovingly as she stopped crying slowly.    
  
Suddenly there was footsteps approaching and a wet squelch and the party looked up. There was Hopper and Joyce along with some other dude she didn’t recognize.    
  
Hopper looked at them, his face beat up and his lip swollen up. She made eye contact with him and nearly started crying again. Quickly he ran to El, kneeling down on the glass and cupping her cheeks.    
  
“Holy shit kid. Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Hopper asked as she leaned into his touch. Mike was comforting, but Hop was like a father now.    
  
Her arms wrapped around his neck and he helped her up and she swayed, yelping as she put too much weight on her leg,    
  
Wordlessly Hopper helped El to sit on the fountain, Will hugging his mom as Hopper sat with her.    
  
“What can I do?” Mike asked, approaching the pair, El leaning on her father.    
  
“Water, and something to eat. And an explanation as to what the fuck happened to her leg.” Hopper narrowed his eyes at the young Wheeler boy who took off quickly.    
  
“Don’t be mean.” El scolded weakly.    
“It’s my job.” Hopper smiled and kissed her head. He shifted and cupped both of El’s cheeks, studying her face. Blood was dried under her nose and crusted in her ears. Her face was sunken in and bruised all to hell. Her eyes were kinda glassy and bloodshot.    
  
She looked horrible and exhausted.    
  
Mike ran back with some water and some kinda cold soft pretzels from the food court and Hopper shifted to help El sit up more. “Eat.” He urged, ripping some of the pretzel off for her and opening the water so she could drink.   
  
“Get something that I can use to clean her up with, would ya?”    
“Like what?” Mike asked.   
“I dunno! Grab a shirt or something from a store and wet it.” Hopper commanded and Mike took off, shoes squeaking on the floor.    
  
Hopper kept feeding her, urging her to eat and drink, which did stop the spinning in her head and lessen the pounding too.    
  
Mike returned with a shirt he got wet, and Hopper ripped the shirt to make a cloth as Eleven watched, Mike sitting beside her.    
  
Hopper gently began to wipe her face, cleaning away the blood from under her nose and from her ears. Hopper then looked down and scowled at her leg.   
  
“Either of you care to explain what happened.” He asked, glaring at Mike. El gave Hopper a small warning look as Mike sighed.    
“It’s a long story.” He started.   
“Then I suggest you start.” Hopper grunted in reply, listening as Mike began to explain.   
  
El closed her eyes, leaning her head on Mike’s shoulder as she listened to him tell Hopper everything that went on. She couldn’t help but smile a little hearing the two actually talking. She couldn’t wait for Hopper to accept Mike as her boyfriend, to maybe one day walk her down the aisle. She figured this was a good start.    
  
After this was all over they could all spend time together. The thought made warmth swell inside of her.    
  
Everything was going to turn out just fine. She just knew it.


End file.
